


a little more than lovesick

by WattStalf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fever, Fever Dreams, Frottage, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Sick Character, Sleepy Kisses, im being garbage again, no excuse for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why'd you come over if you were feeling so bad?”<br/>Peter's eyes were drooping as he laid on his side, and he mumbled something that sounded like, “Wanted to see you,” but Tony was sure that he must have heard him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just recovered from a wicked cold/virus/something or over, so I got this idea during the time. So, I unproudly present to you, new IronSpider trash from me. Nothing smutty yet, so it hasn't earned it's E rating, but trust me, I'm me. We'll get there.  
> 

From the moment Peter arrived to work on their latest little project, Tony could tell that there was something wrong with him. Though the young man gave a weak smile and a wave, there was definitely something off, and it only took Tony a few seconds to figure it out. And he managed to figure out that Peter was sick before he gave a big, gross sniff, rubbing his nose and muttering an apology.

“Are you alright, kid?” he asked, unable to help the concern welling up in him. Just because they had some sort of mentor-apprentice type relationship, of course. There was nothing more to it, and he shouldn't have to keep reminding himself of that.

“Yeah,” said Peter, sounding absolutely miserable. “Yeah, I'm just a little...just a little sick, but it's nothing too bad.” As soon as he finished speaking, he coughed into his arm, the cough sounding like it was practically tearing his throat apart. Tony actually winced, and Peter looked up, alarmed.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said. “I tried not to...” He waved his arm. “I tried to keep it all in here, but if I didn't...”

“No, no, that just sounded like it hurt,” replied Tony. “You sound pretty sick. Are you sure you shouldn't have stayed in bed?”

“No way, I'm good to go, Mr. Stark.” Again, Peter gave him a weak smile, but he looked really out of it and Tony wasn't so sure the kid was up to much of anything. But if he had gone to all the trouble of coming over just to be able to work, he supposed he should at least see how it went before he tried to kick Peter out.

For a while, he almost believed that Peter was doing okay. The two worked in silence, save for a few coughs and sniffles every now and then, and nothing seemed off. But then Peter kept making simple mistakes and spacing out for a few minutes, and then Tony went back to thinking that the kid should have just stayed in bed and not come over at all.

Finally, he spoke up, saying, “Look, Peter, I appreciate how dedicated you are to this, but really. Don't you think it'd be better for the both of us if we just called it quits for today? I mean, how much progress do you really expect to make when you can barely hold your head up?”

Peter looked at him, a little disappointed, and Tony immediately felt a lot more guilty than he wanted to admit. It wasn't his fault that Peter was sick, and it was the responsible thing to send him home, but that goddamn look on his face was just too much. He was half-tempted to take it back when Peter nodded and said, “Yeah...yeah, guess you're right. I'll just be...”

Almost predictably, he only took a few steps before he staggered, and Tony lunged to help steady him. Placing a hand to the young man's forehead, he was more surprised than he should have been that Peter was positively burning up. He was in no shape to go anywhere, and as much as Tony hated to do it, he knew that he would have to ask Peter to stay there, at least until his fever broke.

“On second thought, maybe you should just sit down,” he said. “You're really warm, I don't know if you should be on your feet.”

“I'm fine,” mumbled Peter, sounding more out of it by the second.

“No, I definitely think you're anything but that right now.” Tony helped the young man to a couch, easing him down. “You can lay down if you want to. Why'd you come over if you were feeling so bad?”

Peter's eyes were drooping as he laid on his side, and he mumbled something that sounded like, “Wanted to see you,” but Tony was sure that he must have heard him wrong. Whatever Peter actually said, however, he wouldn't be able to find out just yet; the kid was out like a light. Tony wasn't exactly what to do now, but he didn't think it would be a good idea to leave Peter alone like this, so he sat down in a chair, feeling incredibly uncomfortable about the fact that he was, in essence, watching the young man sleep.

Things just kept getting weirder and weirder between him and Peter, but he had done a good job pretending that everything was normal. He figured if he just ignored it, it would have to go away eventually, because there was no way that these feelings could actually mean anything. It was the loneliness talking, or something like that, but he wasn't actually developing an interest in Peter outside of the friendship the two of them had formed. All of it was just in his head, and if he didn't acknowledge it, it wasn't there either.

He did what he could to occupy himself without leaving the room, keeping just enough attention on Peter that he wasn't _watching_ him sleep, but he wouldn't miss if something happened that actually required his attention. After some time, he heard a few incoherent noises from the young man, and looked over to see him fidgeting a bit in his sleep, an uncomfortable look on his face. It was probably just a bad fever dream; Tony tried to ignore him, not wanting to wake him up unless he had to, but Peter only seemed to get worse.

Soon enough, it was impossible to ignore him and Tony decided that it would be best to try to wake him, walking over to kneel beside the couch. He jostled Peter's shoulders lightly, and the young man made a soft noise, but did not wake up. Trying again, Tony was a little bit more rough, and he finally saw Peter's eyes start to open, slowly and dazedly.

He stared at Tony for a second, bleary, before grinning a small, sleepy grin and tilting his head up, wrapping his arms around the back of Tony's neck. Before Tony even had a chance to think about what the hell was going on, Peter had already pressed his lips against his, holding him there for a moment before dropping his hold just as suddenly as he had begun it and falling back to the couch, eye drifting closed once more.

Stunned, it took Tony a moment to register the fact that Peter Parker had just kissed him, without warning. Peter Parker, the young man who was supposed to an apprentice, a child-figure, or at the very least, a younger brother, the young man who Tony  _knew_ he felt something abnormal for but who had been able to contain those feelings for just fine, had just kissed him. And then he had laid back down like it was nothing, and Tony had no idea what the fuck he was supposed to do.

“Peter,” he said, shaking him again, getting no response. “Peter, why did you just do that?” He wouldn't give up until he had woken him back up. “Peter, come on. Why did you just kiss me?”

Peter's eyes slowly opened again, and then they were wide open and he stared at Tony in surprise, a bit more alert than he was a moment ago. “Shit,” he said. “Shit, was that...was that real?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for a second chapter. I'm thinking there will be one more.

_Was that real?_

Peter's words seemed to hang in the air for a moment as the two stared each other down, neither of them sure what to say to that. Tony didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do, but he knew that he wasn't supposed to act on the urges that had welled up in him as soon as Peter's lips had touched his. The only thing he did know was that Peter had kissed him for a reason, and that reason appeared to be that he had been dreaming about doing so. And, though there was a chance that the dream was a fluke, there was a much larger chance that it was because Peter  _wanted_ to do, which only made things all the more difficult for Tony to process.

“Yeah,” he finally said. “Yeah, that was pretty real. That was pretty damn real so, uh, how about you tell me what that was all about?”  
“Oh, no,” Peter groaned. “Oh, no, no, no...I...oh, listen, I didn't....oh, man, I didn't mean to...” He laid his head back down and closed his eyes, looking positively mortified. “That wasn't supposed to happen.”

“Yeah, but it did,” he replied, “and I'm still not really...I'm not getting what's going on here. Besides the fact that I'm definitely getting sick now. If I wasn't already.”

“Oh, _no_ , I didn't want to get you...” Now Peter looked something far beyond mortified, and still incredibly out of it. The poor kid was still sick as all fuck, and Tony almost felt guilty for grilling him like this, but it wasn't like he had been left much of a choice. Was he just supposed to pretend it had never happened and let it go?

“Look...look, Peter, I just...you have to understand where I'm coming from on this, right? That was more than unexpected, and considering... _age_ , and all that...you can understand why I'd be a little concerned.” Tony wasn't sure, but he hoped that he was doing a good job of sounding like the responsible adult he was trying to be, and not at all like the irresponsible adult who honestly wouldn't mind kissing Peter again.

“I didn't mean it...” He wondered if Peter would be just as bad of a liar if he wasn't sick, or if he was so out of it that he didn't realize how obvious he was being. And there was the matter of what he said before he fell asleep, the thing that Tony had tried to pretend he'd misheard, but that he couldn't deny now.

_Wanted to see you._

If Peter had come over just to see Tony, when he was feeling so awful, and if he had been dreaming about kissing Tony to the point that he had accidentally done it, it wasn't hard to figure out what that meant. And if the young man really did have such a huge, obvious crush, it was going to be pretty fucking hard for Tony to keep ignoring his own feelings. There was nothing he could do, there was no direction he could go in from here, that wouldn't feel wrong to him, and he  _knew_ what was objectively right, and even that did not sit well.

He had to push Peter away. It was the right thing to do, when the kid was way too young for him and when Tony was such a mess regardless. He wasn't a good match for anyone, least of all someone like Peter, and this should be the point where he made the right decision and said that they couldn't keep spending time together. It would be wrong to do anything else, but Tony tried to imagine getting through the day without knowing he had this damn kid looking up to him and looking forward to seeing him, and he didn't want that.

And he didn't want to be alone anymore, and it was fucked up for him to let his loneliness drive him to this point, but where had trying to do the right thing ever gotten him before, anyway? He knew what he wanted, and he was too weak not to take it when it was presenting itself to him, practically gift wrapped. His lips were on Peter's without another thought, and it only took a few seconds of confusion before the young man relaxed into it.

It really wasn't the most romantic of kisses; honestly probably one of the least such that Tony had experienced, because the poor kid kept having to break it to catch his breath, on account of the fact that he couldn't breathe through his nose. And that meant he was still doing those gross sniffs, and his eyes had a glazed look to them, and if Tony were a lesser man, that might have been enough to make him call it a day. Or maybe he  _was_ a lesser man, because he was so desperate that that was not enough to deter him.

Whatever the case, no matter how sick Peter was, he was doing what he could to not let it get in the way of things, and never once asked to stop, and that was how Tony ended up on top of him on the couch. Peter's cheeks were flushed, hopefully from a little more than fever, and he looked so damn cute that this almost felt wrong- well, more wrong than it already did.

“You sure you're feeling okay enough for this?” he asked, because no matter how badly he needed this, he wasn't going to fuck someone who was too sick for it, and Peter was pretty sick.

“ _Please_ ,” replied Peter, and maybe it was just his own desperation talking, maybe he wasn't really up for this, but that was all Tony needed to hear, and it was more than he could ever hope to resist. The young man's hips rose to meet his, and he could hear Peter let out a little whine when they made contact. Tony was achingly hard by that point, and he could feel that Peter was too, could feel just how badly the kid needed him all the way through both of their clothes.

And then he was kissing Peter again while he kept pushing himself up, until Tony pressed down further onto him, Peter writhing beneath him, desperate and needy. He whined into their kiss, tangling his fingers in Tony's hair and practically twisting his hips in his attempts to gain some sort of release. Tony broke their kiss just to hear Peter whine out loud, just to see the look on his face, biting his lip and closing his eyes, with his cheeks so goddamn red, and then Peter looked up at him like he was about to cry, an he decided that it was high time he stopped teasing the poor kid.

And that was when Peter let out a few short gasps and froze up a little before his face relaxed, and Tony knew that this was over before it had really begun. Christ, Peter was way,  _way_ too young for him, and he was way,  _way_ too fucked up to find that as charming as he did. But whatever the case, he knew better than to try to push this any further, climbing off of the couch.

“Oh, man,” groaned Peter, sounding even more dazed than before. “I'm so, so sorry, that was...” His eyelids drooped, and Tony was sure that the only thing keeping him from completely dying of embarrassment was the fact that he was too exhausted and too sick to think straight anymore. They definitely should have waited on this, but that was fine. There would be time in the future, Tony was sure; he doubted he would ever be able to talk himself out of taking this all the way. When he made mistakes, he had a tendency of riding them out until the bitter end.

“Don't worry about,” he said, “seriously. It's probably for the best, I don't think you're in any shape to take things much further. How about you take a shower to clear your head a little, and I'll take you home and we can put a pin in this for now?”

“Only if you promise it's just till I'm better,” Peter mumbled as Tony helped him up.

“Yeah, yeah, I promise.” He ushered Peter off to a shower and resisted the urge to follow him in, choosing to instead finish himself off while waiting. It wasn't like he wasn't used to doing things by himself; waiting a little bit longer wouldn't kill him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sorry this took forever

Things ended up taking a little bit longer than planned, because as soon as Peter was starting to feel better, Tony woke up feeling like death had come for him and couldn't manage to drag his ass out of bed until he was sure he had recovered. He had a lot of time to think when he was actually conscious, which meant he had plenty of time to talk himself out of it, and he didn't.  
  
Oh, he tried plenty, but his own fever dreams kept him thinking more about the pros than the cons, and it soon didn't matter if the cons were much more severe. He had already gotten himself into this mess, and if he were already halfway there, he might as well dive the rest of the way in. Once he had fully recovered, there was once again no question in his mind, and he made the phone call that Peter had been waiting for.  
  
"You're finally better?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm really sorry I got you sick. I guess I should have stayed home, but if I had we might not have..." He trailed off and Tony could only imagine how much the poor kid had to be blushing.  
  
"Well, it's over now, so don't beat yourself up over it too much," he replied. "But I take it you still want to do what we talked about?"  
"I did last time you called, didn't I?" Tony had called Peter to let him know that they'd have to postpone due to his own stint with the cold, and had given Peter an out then, one that the young man had not taken.  
  
"Hey, I'm trying to be a gentleman about this, the least you could do is appreciate it."  
  
"I appreciate it, but if you want out, you're not gonna get out of it by waiting on me to get scared. It's all on you." The kid had a sharper tongue than Tony remembered; perhaps he was rubbing off on him.  
  
~X~  
  
Naturally, even with Peter turning the tables and giving Tony a way out, he didn't take it, being the glutton for punishment that he was. The day came when he had Peter over again, with only one possible outcome for the afternoon. He knew, by now, that he wasn't going to back out, and Peter had made it clear that he felt the same way. There was a moment where they stood facing each other, and Tony knew it fell on him to make the first move, but for the first time in a long time, he was unsure of how to do this.

Just as he was about to say something, about to ask Peter what he felt most comfortable with, a determined expression came across the young man's face and he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Tony's with only a trace of hesitation. It was not quite as shameless as when he'd thought he was asleep, but he was still quite bold about it, as if trying to make up Tony's uncertainty.

And, of course, Tony realized that he was being ridiculous, hesitating like this. It was far too late for second thoughts, and he returned Peter's kiss with enthusiasm, using his experience to guide the young man, and when he pulled back, he smirked and said, “Get undressed, alright?”

Peter flushed and nodded, and Tony got a little caught up in watching him do that. He knew that he shouldn't be surprised that the kid had a nice body, all things considered, but he hid it well enough that Tony was a little bit taken aback. But then he remembered what exactly was going on and set to removing his own clothes, and was pleased to see Peter getting just as distracted as he had. Eventually, that was out of the way and he brought Peter to his bed, instructing him to get on his knees, face down.

While Peter was doing this, Tony reached for the lube he had prepared for the situation, scooping some onto his fingers and climbing into bed behind Peter. He used his fingers to apply it to the young man, gently working one into him, murmuring, “Make sure you relax, okay? It's gonna hurt either way, but it hurts a lot less if you relax.”

“Y-yeah,” replied Peter quietly, but he did relax considerably as Tony continued to finger him, and Tony managed a second finger, scissoring them both to stretch the young man in preparation. Peter winced a few times, but he also let out some soft moans as he adjusted, and it wasn't long before Tony pulled his fingers back out and shifted positions, getting behind him.

“Last chance,” he said softly, leaning into Peter's ear, and he shivered, whimpering.

“Please,” said Peter, his voice shaking. He was certainly not trying to get out of this now, and with that encouragement, Tony could not hold back anymore, pressing forward into Peter, as slowly as he could manage with how badly he wanted this. He was only able to maintain self-control because he didn't want to do anything to make this uncomfortable for Peter.

It was a difficult wait, holding back until Peter was ready for more, but once he was, Tony could lose himself in the motion of his hips, in his thrusts, in the feeling of fucking Peter, and for once, he didn't allow himself to worry about what this meant for them or list off all the reasons he shouldn't be doing this. Every now and then, he would ask Peter how he was liking it, just to make sure that things were good, and though Peter could hardly speak, he would always manage a short, positive reply.

But it wasn't long before he had no need to ask because the young man was moaning so desperately, leaning back onto Tony and whimpering, and all Tony had to do was reach in front of him and give his cock a few strokes before Peter was there. He gave a desperate, broken cry as he came, and it took only a few minutes of frantic thrusting before Tony joined him, grunting and arching his back.

They collapsed together, Tony barely managing to pull out and turn so that he did not land directly on top of Peter, and they were quiet. Soon enough, one of them would find the ability to speak again, but for now they said nothing. Their had been tension building between them for longer than either would care to admit, and now that they had resolved it, it finally felt as though they could relax.

Tony knew that he wouldn't be relaxing for long, seeing as he had majorly crossed a line and that there was no going back from here, but for now, he could enjoy the fact that he had resolved that tension. It had taken Peter getting sick to do it, and then Tony had been sick as a result, but in that moment, he would have said it was worth it, and he was sure that Peter would agree.

 


End file.
